The Strenght to go on
by BadassGenius
Summary: Inizia a partire dall'episodio 3x11, l'ho scritta prendendo spunto dal promo. Dal cap 2 la storia è di fantasia.Desclaimer: Non possiedo nulla, i personaggi e lo show appartengono a Shonda Rhimes.


**_THE STRENGHT TO GO ON_**

Questa fanfiction l'avevo iniziata a scrivere durante la pausa invernale, quindi il primo capitolo riparte dalla 3x11 ma già dal prossimo capitolo l'opera sarà di fantasia…Ci sono altri 3 capitoli pronti…

_**Nelle puntate precedenti di Grey's Anatomy…**_

La storia tra Meredith e Derek procede bene, lui ormai passa le notti da lei e sono entrambi più felici. Cristina ha rivelato tutto a Webber, e questo ha creato tensione tra lei e Burke, ma non solo:

anche i suoi compagni non l'hanno presa bene, ma alla fine Meredith riesce a far scusare Alex e Izzie. Burke accetta di farsi rioperare da Derek. La fine ci lascia con Meredith che va a trovare sua madre e le dimostra molto affetto.

Inizia la puntata…

_CASA DI MEREDITH_

E' mattina presto, dei deboli raggi di sole entrano dalla finestra della stanza e Derek osserva sorridente Meredith dormire. La sveglia inizia a suonare e Meredith si sveglia infastidita.

"Buon giorno amore, che bella giornata!"

"Si, hai ragione. Meredith, tu… tu russi!"

"No, Derek, non è vero!"

"Non è una cosa brutta russare, milioni di americani russano!"

"Beh, io no!"

Detto questo Meredith si alzò dal letto, si vestì e si precipitò giù per le scale inseguita da Derek.

"Ciao, ragazzi!"

"Ciao, Meredith. Dr. Shepherd." dice Izzie.

"Beh Mer, io scappo. Ci vediamo all'ospedale."

Si scambiano un rapido bacio e poi Derek corse a lavorare.

"Meredith… Iz-Izzie ha preso una decisione…" George parlava in fretta, ingoiando una ciambella.

Meredith guardò meravigliata Izzie, ma poi il suo occhio cadde sul frigo: l'assegno non c'era più!

"Tu… Hai deciso?"

"Sì. Oggi ho il secondo turno all'ospedale, quindi andrò in banca prima. E' passato tanto tempo, penso sia arrivato il momento. E se quel momento non è ancora arrivato, sono sempre in tempo per tornare a casa, senza cambiare l'assegno."

_SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL 1.1_

Inizia un'altra giornata di lavoro. Il sole filtra debole attraverso le vetrate, ma il tempo promette pioggia, come sempre del resto. Gli specializzandi si ritrovano nello spogliatoio, tutti si cambiano per iniziare a lavorare. Alex si guarda in giro: "Ehi, e Izzie? A dormire?"

Dopo un rapido sguardo di George, Meredith capisce e gli dice: "No, Alex, ha il turno successivo."

Cristina è ancora sconvolta, la vita con Burke non procede per niente bene e lei sta pensando a cosa poter dirgli per farlo tornare sui suoi passi, per fargli capire le sue ragioni… stava giusto per parlarne con Meredith quando entrò la Bailey: "O'Malley, la Dottoressa Hahn le vuole parlare. Grey, Yang con me. Karev, si trovi qualcosa da fare"

"E'-è successo qualcosa? Mio padre…"

"O'Malley! Vai! Non farle perdere tempo!"

George corre con il camice svolazzante verso la stanza di suo padre e vi trova la Dottoressa Hahn che parlava con sua madre e i suoi fratelli.

"Ah, eccola Dottor O'Malley. Grazie per averci degnato della sua presenza"

"Mi-mi scusi Dottoressa! Mio padre?"

"Suo padre sta bene, per questo l'ho fatta chiamare. Durante la notte ha avuto un attacco d'asma congenita, ma ora sta bene. Certo è ancora debole, ma come può vedere, sta bene."

"La ringrazio! Davvero, per tutto quello che ha fatto…"

"Grazie a lei per avermi permesso di operarlo…"

La dottoressa esce e George rimane solo con i suoi famigliari. Com'era contento di vedere che suo padre stava bene, parlava, rideva. Sperava che ora fosse davvero tutto finito. Colse lo sguardo severo di suo fratello maggiore, all'inizio non capì ma poi… -Come aveva potuto dimenticarsene? Era il compleanno di suo papà!-

"Ehm, papà! Auguri! Sono contentissimo che stai bene ora!

"Grazie, figlio mio. Lo sono anche io!"

_SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL 1.2_

"Dottoressa Montgomery, presto da questa parte!"

"Olivia cos'è successo?"

"Un'emergenza. E' appena arrivata una ragazza…"

Addison e Olivia si affrettarono e raggiunsero l' E.R. Addison non si aspettava certo di vedere quello che vide. Davanti a lei, sdraiata su un lettino attorniato di infermieri, c'è una ragazza, di più o meno 20 anni, stravolta, la pancia scoperta e macchiata da un grosso livido nero.

"La ragazza è caduta dalle scale, e lamenta forti dolori addominali." grida una delle infermiere.

"Olivia, chiamami il Dottor Karev e la Dottoressa Bailey. Prenota anche una sala operatoria!"

_SEATTLE BANK_

Izzie è davanti alla banca. Ferma, impassibile. Il sole è calato e le prime gocce leggere, cristalline, si posano sui suoi capelli. Stringe forte l'assegno tra le mani e continua a chiedersi se era arrivato il momento. Forse è troppo presto, forse no. Decise di entrare.

"Buon giorno signorina, come posso aiutarla?"

"Io, ecco… Dovrei depositare un assegno…"

Si avvia con la segretaria dal resposabile degli assegni.

Seduta davanti a lui, che le spiega come depositare quell'enorme cifra, cede.

Leggendo l'assegno, ricordando i bei momenti passando con Danny, il giorno della sua morte… salutò e se ne andò. In macchina pianse e poi arrivata in ospedale, rimane nell'auto ancora un po', in attesa di calmarsi, risistemarsi ed entrare.

_SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL 1.3_

George aveva appena finito il giro quotidiano e così decide di prendersi una piccola pausa per andare a trovare suo padre. Pover'uomo non meritava tutto questo! Arriva nella stanza e cosa vede?

Gli amici di suo padre allegri e felici a festeggiare! E c'è pure Callie… Nel vederlo tutti lo salutarono ed esplosero in una risata allegra. Guardando Callie, capì che era stata lei a volere questo. Gliene è grato, nonostante tutto.

"Ah, eccola Dottor Karev. La Dottoressa Bailey?" domanda Addison distrattamente.

"Non può venire, è impegnata con le Dottoresse Yang e Grey in sala operatoria."

"Non importa, ce la caveremo da soli allora!"

La ragazza necessitava di un'operazione subito. Aspettando Karev, Addison l'aveva visitata: l'ecografia aveva rivelato che il legame tra il bambino e la ragazza si era lacerato quasi interamente, e se si sarebbe lacerato dal tutto il piccolo sarebbe morto nel giro di pochi minuti. Addison aveva già fatto altre operazioni come questa e sapeva di potercela fare tranquillamente.

I due dottori entrano in sala operatoria. La ragazza ha tanta paura e ci sono due infermiere che cercano di tranquillizzarla e le spiegavano che le avrebbero anestetizzato solo la parte interessata.

Iniziò l'operazione, il bambino andava fatto nascere e alla svelta.

L'operazione andò per il meglio, Karev le era stato di grande aiuto. Addison ringraziò tutti e uscì.

Nel frattempo si è anche l'operazione di Burke.

Derek sperava di aver fatto meglio questa volta, sapeva di aver fatto meglio, con lui c'era anche un altro famoso neurochirurgo e sapeva che tutto sarebbe stato perfetto. Meredith, Cristina e la Bailey l'avevano aiutato molto. Ora Cristina era in camera con Burke, li aveva visti passando davanti alla stanza di Preston. Sicuramente si stavano chiarendo, o almeno lo sperava. Meredith e la Bailey sono impegnate con un altro paziente… Gli serve Karev, è l'unico specializzando libero, dato che la Dottoressa Stevens aveva appena iniziato il proprio giro, essendo arrivata da poco.

Dove diavolo si era cacciato sta volta…?

"Dottoressa Montgomery! Dott..."

"Si Karev?"

"Volevo dirle che è stata un'operazione bellissima… Lei è stata fantastica!"

Addison si ritrovò a guardarlo e a pensare cose su di lui che mai aveva pensato prima. Cose che nn dovevano neanche passarle per la testa! Lei non era Derek che perde la testa per la specializzanda più carina!

"Grazie Alex… molto gentile…" sentiva le parole morirle in gola, il cuore si era fermato per un attimo, come tanto tempo fa le capitava quando vedeva Derek, l'amore della sua vita.

"Addison…"

Erano vicinissimi ormai, Alex l'aveva afferrata per il camice, Addison sentiva di non potersi tirare indietro… Le loro labbra si erano appena sfiorate quando…

"Dottor Karev, la stavo…"

Alex mollò subito Addison, lei si tirò indietro senza sapere cosa dire: Derek era impallidito, li guardava senza capire, non poteva crederci a quanto aveva visto, non gli pareva possibile. Certo Addison non era più sua moglie, ma non aveva mai pensato che potesse cadere tra le braccia di uno specializzando.

"Derek… Noi…"

"Addison, non c'è bisogno che tu dica nulla. Siamo divorziati, giusto? Ognuno può rifarsi una vita con chi crede. Karev, non ho più bisogno di lei, vedo che è molto impegnato…"

Derek si allontana in fretta senza lasciarli spiegare, Alex ed Addison vanno ognuno per la propria strada come se nulla fosse successo.

_SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL 1.4_

Meredith aveva appena finito il lavoro con la Bailey che vide Izzie.

"Ehi, com'è andata in banca?"

"Non è andata…"

"Se ti va di parlarne…"

"No, Mer, grazie davvero, ma ora preferisco concentrarmi qui…"

_SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL 1.5_

La giornata è quasi finita, Addison non vede l'ora di tornare a casa. Si era resa conto di tenere ad Alex più di quanto pensasse. E' seduta in una stanza vuota,immersa nei suoi pensieri, quando sente dei passi e la porta aprirsi.

"Addison…"

"Alex, lasciami sola per favore…

Lui le si avvicina, la prende per mano e l'aiuta ad alzarsi. Ancora una volta Addison perse la sua rigidità, la volontà di sottrarsi e l'abbracciò. Alex le bacia prima il collo e poi la bacia sulle labbra. Piccole lacrime iniziano a scorrere sul viso di Addison…

"Qualcosa non va?" chiese Alex preoccupato, asciugandole le lacrime con una carezza-

"No, è solo che è passato tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che un uomo mi ha baciata in questo modo"

Addison chiude gli occhi, e in lei esplode una passione e un desiderio tale che non provava da molto, troppo tempo. Baciò Alex con tutta la passione che aveva in sé, e lui fece lo stesso.

_SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL 1.6_

La giornata è giunta al termine e George stava per andare a casa con Meredith e Izzie quando sentì il capo chiamarlo.

"Dottor O'Malley!"

"Si? Mi dica, Capo."

"C'è-c'è stato un problema… Suo padre… Suo padre ha appena avuto un arresto cardio-circolatorio, le probabilità di un recupero sono basse… Si saprà tutto entro le prossime 12 ore…"

"No-no… Avevate detto che stava bene… Voi avevate detto…"

"O'Malley… le probabilità che succedesse…"

"Voi lo sapevate…"

_**E così finisce un'altra puntata di Grey's Anatomy!**_

Spero che vi sia piaciuta e di non avervi annoiate, lasciate un commento se vi va!

I prossimi capitoli al più presto!


End file.
